Os Cabine d'essayage
by lili-salvatore
Summary: Une virée shopping intéressante finalement ...


_**Voilà un petit OS suite aux idées de mes folles, elles se reconnaitront ! J'espère que vous apprécierez comme nous.**_

_**Bonne lecture.**_

Aujourd'hui j'ai rendez vous avec ma meilleure amie Alice, nous devions nous retrouver au centre commercial. Ce soir nous fêtons notre emménagement de notre nouvel appart, à 25 ans, il était temps que nous volions de nos propres ailes. Nous avions toutes les deux de bons boulots, Alice était styliste et moi je travaillais dans une grande maison d'édition.

Revenons à nos moutons, donc ce soir nous sortons faire la fête, une idée de mon amie, qui d'autre, et pour elle qui disait sorties disait robes neuves. Voilà pourquoi je me retrouve dans ce centre commercial. Alice nous dirige vers un magasin très chic où elle a déjà repéré quelques modèles. Je la suis dans les rayons quand mon regard se pose sur un homme, que dis-je, un magnifique spécimen de la gente masculine, un dieu peut être même. Il était habillé de façon assez classe, pantalon à pince noir qui lui faisait un derrière à croquer, une chemise noire où l'on pouvait deviné ses muscles finement dessinés et une cravate gris foncé. La classe faite Homme. Et son visage, mon dieu, la perfection incarnée, des yeux verts profonds, un nez fin, une bouche pulpeuse et des cheveux savamment décoiffés. Je fus sortie de ma rêverie par Alice.

_** Bella ! Bella ! Allo ! dit-elle**

**_ Oui Alice ?**

**_ Tu étais partie loin dis moi. Répondit-elle en riant.**

**_ Oui très. Avouais-je**

**_ Bon je te disais d'aller dans la cabine d'essayage là-bas, moi je vais voir le responsable pour qu'il t'apporte la sélection que j'ai faite.**

**_ Quoi ? Mais et toi ?**

**_ Moi j'ai déjà choisie et je dois justement aller récupérer ma robe. Allez à tout de suite.**

Je m'exécutais, de toute façon avec Alice, je n'avais pas trop le choix, je me dirigeais donc vers la cabane d'essayage se trouvant au fond du magasin. J'entrais et déposais mon sac, enlevais mon manteau. J'entendis la voix d'Alice qui expliquait que je me trouvais déjà en cabine, puis elle s'éloigna.

Quand tout d'un coup la porte de la cabine s'ouvrit sur mon fantasme de tout à l'heure.

**_ Bonjour Mademoiselle, je vous apporte les modèles qu'a choisi votre amie. Si vous avez besoin de moi je serais devant la porte. Dit il**

**_ Euh ….. oui ….. merci.**

Voilà les seuls mots qui avaient réussi à sortir de ma bouche. Bravo Bella, si tu voulais passer pour une idiote, tu ne t'y serais pas prise autrement, puis il sortit et referma la porte derrière lui.

Je me reportais mon attention vers les trois robes qu'il venait de m'amener, elles étaient toutes très belles, il y en avait une noire longue, une marron dos nu et une bleue nuit bustier, c'est d'ailleurs cette dernière qui attira, toute de suite, mon attention. Je décidais donc d'essayer celle ci en premier. Une fois déshabillée, j'enfilais ma robe mais je rencontrais vite un problème, la fermeture éclair se trouvait dans le dos et je n'arrivais pas l'atteindre. Comment allais-je faire ? Je râlais quand je l'entendis.

**_ Y a t'il un problème Mademoiselle ? Me demanda mon fantasme personnel.**

**_ Euh …. Je n'arrive pas à atteindre la fermeture éclair de la robe. Répondis je**

**_ Je peux vous aider si vous le voulez ? Dit-il**

**_ Oui pourquoi pas.**

**_ Bien, j'entre.**

Quelques secondes plus tard, il me rejoint dans la cabine, et pris soin de refermer la porte derrière lui. Être dans un si petit espace, qui plus est fermé, seule avec lui, commençait à me donner des vapeurs.

**_ Si je puis me permettre, cette robe vous va à ravir. Me dit-il**

Je rougis comme une adolescente à sa remarque.

**_ Merci beaucoup.**

Il approcha ses mains de la fermeture et effleura mon dos de ses doigts pour l'atteindre, ce que je n'avais pas prévu c'est que ce simple toucher m'électrisa de la tête aux pieds. Il dut s'en apercevoir.

**_ Excusez moi, j'ai les mains froides, je vais faire attention.**

**_ C'est pas grave.**

Une fois la robe fermée, je me regardais dans le miroir face à moi, et je dois avouer que je me trouver jolie dedans, je relevais le visage et croisais le sien à côté de mon reflet. Je lui souris timidement, il me répondit avec un sourire en coin qui me donna envie de me jeter sur ses lèvres. Mais ça va pas Bella, retiens toi, tu es dans un magasin tout de même.

**_ Je pense que je ne vais pas essayer les autres, celle ci me plait vraiment beaucoup.**

**_ Vous faites le bon choix, on dirait qu'elle a été dessinée pour vous.**

Je rougis de plus belle et de nouveau son sourire réapparu, ainsi que des idées pas très sages dans ma tête. Avec une assurance que je me connaissais pas, je lui dis.

**_ Pourriez vous m'aider à défaire la fermeture s'il vous plait ?**

**_ Mais bien sûr Mademoiselle.**

**_ Stop les « Mademoiselle », nous devons avoir sensiblement le même âge je m'appelle Bella.**

**_ Bien Bella, enchanté moi c'est Edward.**

**_ Enchantée Edward.**

Il entreprit de défaire ma robe, nos regards ne se lâchaient pas à travers le miroir, ses mains trainaient sur mon dos. Sous l'effet de cet attouchement je mordis ma lèvre afin de retenir le gémissement qui menaçait de sortir de ma bouche. Ses mains s'attardèrent sur mon dos, et je fermais les yeux pour encore mieux apprécier. Sans que je ne m'en rende compte il s'était rapproché, je sentis son souffle chaud sur ma nuque, suivis d'un baiser léger. J'ouvris immédiatement les yeux, je voulais vérifier si je ne rêvais pas.

**_ Excusez moi, je n'aurais pas du, je vais vous laisser. Dit-il tristement**

**_ Restes ! Fut la seule chose que je pus dire.**

Ses mains vinrent se poser sur mes épaules, descendirent le long de mes bras, à nouveau sa caresse me provoqua un frisson puis il fit le chemin inverse. Arrivé vers le haut de ma robe il me regarda comme pour avoir mon accord sur la suite des événement, je hochais de la tête pour réponse. Il fit descendre cette dernière lentement et sensuellement le long de mon corps.

**_ Parfaite ! Dit-il dans un souffle**

Je voulus me retourner pour lui faire face.

**_ Non ne bouges pas, tu es magnifique comme ça.**

Il colla son corps au mien, son torse reposait contre mon dos.

**_ Tu es un peu trop habillé. Lui dis je en souriant**

**_ Vos désirs sont des ordres Mademoiselle. Répondit-il, tout en joignant les gestes à la parole.**

Il était encore plus beau que je ne l'avais imaginé, il resta en boxer, qui soit dit en passant était déformé par une magnifique érection, je gémis à cette vue.

**_ Ce que tu vois te plait ? Me demanda t'il taquin.**

**_ Oui énormément. Lui dis-je sur le même ton. Et toi ?**

**_ Je n'aurais pas de mot assez fort pour te décrire, tu me rends fou.**

Sur ces mots, il vint se placer devant moi et m'embrassa fougueusement, je répondis à son baiser avec autant d'ardeur, mes mains allèrent dans ses cheveux et les siennes m'attrapèrent les hanches afin de nous coller encore plus l'un à l'autre. Nous mîmes fin à notre baiser afin de reprendre notre souffle. Il vint défaire mon soutien gorge, le fit glisser à terre. Sa bouche descendit dans mon cou, sur le haut de mon buste avant d'aller emprisonner un de mes tétons entre ses lèvres, puis l'autre. Je gémis de plus belle, sa bouche faisait des merveilles, j'étais au paradis et mes paupières se fermèrent sous cet effet.

_** Non Bella, regardes moi faire dans le miroir !**

J'obéis à son ordre, et ça ne fit que décupler mon plaisir de le voir faire. Il releva ses yeux vers moi avant de faire glisser mon shorty au sol, puis sans lâcher mon regard sa langue vint titiller mon clitoris, c'était hautement érotique. Je me consumais sur place. Ses doigts vinrent se joindre à sa langue puis il les fit entrer en moi sauvagement, je gémis plus fort.

**_ Doucement ma belle, tu ne voudrais pas alerter les clients du magasin quand même ?**

Je me mordis la lèvre afin de me contenir un peu, mais il reprit ses assauts de plus bel, sa langue sur ma fente était fantastique, il suçait, mordait et léchait mon petit paquet de nerfs, je sentis l'orgasme arrivé. Mes mais allèrent tirer sur ses cheveux et je me pinça les lèvres pour retenir le cri ma jouissance. Une fois qu'il eut fini de me laper, il remonta sur mon corps tout en embrassant la peau de mon ventre, de mes seins, mon cou. Quand il atteignit mon oreille il mordit légèrement mon lobe.

**_ Tu es tout simplement délicieuse !**

Ces quelques mots eurent le don de m'exciter encore pus, si cela était possible, je décidais donc de lui rendre l'appareil, je nous fis tourner afin que ce soit lui qui soit face au miroir. Je me mis à genou devant lui, lui retirais son boxer et tombais nez à nez avec le plus beau spécimen que je n'avais jamais rencontré. Une de mes main alla se poser sur sa fesse et l'autre agrippa son sexe, un grognement sorti de sa bouche, je le regardais avec un petit sourire moqueur.

**_ Doucement Jeune Homme, vous ne voudriez pas faire fuir les clients tout de même ?**

Avant qu'il ne puisse répondre, je l'enfournais dans ma bouche, il avait un goût exquis, ma langue tournait tout autour, mes lèvres le pressait d'abord doucement puis de plus en plus durement et enfin ma main fit des vas et vient pour accompagner ma bouche. Ses mains étaient dans mes cheveux et accompagnées chacun de mes mouvements. Il n'allait pas tarder à venir.

**_ Stop, je ne veux pas venir comme ça. Je veux être en toi. Me dit il**

Comment pouvait-il m'exciter encore plus et qu'avec des mots ? Je remontais non sans embrasser son splendide torse, ses mamelons, son cou, sa mâchoire puis je vins finir sur ses lèvres pulpeuses. Notre baiser devint vite fiévreux, ses mains se posèrent sur mes fesses qu'il malaxait.

**_ Accroches toi à mon cou ! Ordonna t'il**

J'obéis et il me souleva de ses mains, mes jambes encerclèrent sa taille puis il fit reposer mon dos contre le miroir. Je l'embrassais encore une fois, depuis que j'avais gouté ses lèvres, je ne pouvais plus m'en passer, il y répondit avec urgence puis il me pénétra sauvagement, ce qui nous fit gémir d'une seule voix.

_** Je risque de ne pas être très doux ma douce, mais j'en ai trop envie et tu me rends complètement fou. Me souffla t'il**

**_ Mais je ne demande pas mieux. Répondis-je dans le même état**

Sur ce il imprima un rythme soutenu dès le départ, et dieu que c'était bon, aucun homme ne m'avait fait cet effet là. Mes ongles étaient plantés dans son dos, ma bouche mordillait ses épaules et lui suçotait ma gorge, j'étais persuadé d'être marqué plus tard, mais c'était le cadet de mes soucis, il pouvait bien faire ce qu'il voulait de moi et de mon corps. Je sentis mes muscles se contractaient sous les assauts de mon amant.

**_ C'est bonnnnnn Edward !**

**_ Oooohhhh ouiiiiiiii Belllllllaaa, je vais venir !**

Il prit un de mes tétons entre ses dents tout en intensifiant ses coups de reins, et s'en fut trop pour moi, mes parois se resserrèrent sur son membre, mon orgasme éclata d'un seul coup et je lui mordis durement l'épaule afin d'atténuer mon cri. Cela du lui plaire car il vint en même temps. Après quelques minutes pour reprendre nos esprits, il me déposa au sol délicatement, sans me lâcher.

**_ C'était … commença t'il**

**_ Waouh ! finis je**

**_ Oui j' aurais pas dit mieux. ria t'il**

_« Monsieur Edward Cullen est demandé à l'accueil »_

Son regard se fit triste tout à coup.

**_ Merde ! dit il**

**_ Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Tu regrettes ce qui vient de se passer ? Demandais je sur le point de pleurer.**

**_ Oh non ma belle, pour rien au monde je ne regretterais ce qu'il vient de se passer, mais c'est moi qu'on appelle à l'accueil, je dois y aller. **

Il se rhabilla et quitta la cabine rapidement non sans m'avoir embrasser une dernière fois. Je remis mes vêtements afin de sortir de là. Quand j'ouvris la porte Alice arrivait vers moi.

**_ Alors les robes ma chérie ? Demanda t'elle**

**_ Je prends la bleue. Dis-je **

**_ Ca ne va pas Bella ? Tu es toute pale !**

**_ Si si t'inquiètes pas. Mentis-je**

Je ne le connaissais pas et pourtant il me manquait déjà, le reverrais-je seulement un jour ?

_** Au fait Bella tu ne m'en voudras pas mais j'ai invité un ami ce soir ?**

**_ Bien sur que non, qui est-ce ? Demandais je**

**_ Ben en fait c'est le propriétaire de cette boutique, il s'appelle Edward.**

Finalement, peut-être que je le reverrais plus tôt que ce que je le croyais !

_**Alors ? Une petite review avec votre avis ;)**_


End file.
